


喻王怀孕play

by xiaoshuang



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshuang/pseuds/xiaoshuang
Summary: 补档——





	喻王怀孕play

**Author's Note:**

> 补档——

自从那个淫乱无度的三天过后，王杰希便被迫住在了深海。人鱼没有把他囚禁起来，但是被改变过的身体已经离不开海水。  
　　王杰希坐在沉船的船头，遥望浅蓝色的海面发呆。那天，他从人鱼的怀里醒过来，照着那张俊美的脸巴掌就狠狠地甩了过去，然而人鱼没有反抗，任鲜红的印记在脸上浮现。他伸手摸摸王杰希的脸颊，粗糙的鳞片隔着海水磨搓的触感让王杰希不禁抖了抖——被干了三天两夜的经历太过于淫荡，初尝快感的身体已经对这个感觉食之入髓，若是人鱼刻意求欢，现在还腰酸腿软的王杰希根本无法拒绝他，甚至还会在人鱼进入时摆动腰肢，不由自主的迎合——就像刚刚结束的那一场交欢。  
　　被这样的念头惊到，王杰希恨恨的咬牙，拖着疲惫的身体，跌跌撞撞地向海面游去。躺在礁石上的人鱼没有起身，一副任由猎物放肆的样子。然而在王杰希终于浮上海面的时候，他发现原本生存必须的空气对他来说已经形如毒药，带来窒息的威胁。  
　　他已经被改造成了一条鱼，一条人形的鱼。  
　　他愣愣的浮在水面下，伸手去触碰那个熟悉又光怪陆离的世界。裸露在空气中的手飞速的变得干燥，甚至开始出现皲裂。他只是静静的看着，似乎痛觉已经不复存在。  
　　突然整个人感觉一重，他已经被人鱼圈在了怀里，触到的皮肤很冷，压在他腿上的鱼尾也很冷。  
　　人鱼拉过他的手，像整舐皮毛的狼，伸舌舔过可怖的裂纹。等到伤口在人鱼的唾液下愈合，他才放过他的手，将头搁在王杰希的肩头，开始絮絮叨叨。  
　　他说他十年前看见那个认真的学徒就开始喜欢他；他说当他发现他听得懂学徒说的话的时候简直高兴的快发疯；他说那几天他天天夜晚坐在礁石上看那个养胃星空的男孩；他说为了得到他而和族长打了一架，差点因为失血过多而被虎鲨吃掉；他说他见到他第二次因为暴露了身形而被族人排斥；他说他成年之后苦苦修炼终于打败了族长，然后排除重难见到了他；他说人鱼没有家，恋人所在就是家之所在；他说，王杰希，你愿不愿意给我个家。  
　　王杰希被抱在人鱼怀里，怎么也挣脱不开，他也不想挣脱开。那人的话好像有魔力一样，让相触的肌肤变得温热，让他迷茫的心重新找到归处。  
　　这个混蛋真是心脏，都用这个该死的身体捆住他了之后再打什么感情牌。王杰希想，几乎要自暴自弃。他还能怎样？这个身体除了海哪里也去不了，不跟着这个人鱼，他也在海里活不下去。  
　　他扭头，一口咬在人鱼的肩头。温顺的猛兽只是反射性的耸肩，随后就平静下来，甚至还偏了偏头让他咬的更加舒服。直到感觉到铁锈味儿才松口，不算吃力的挣开他的怀抱，王杰希径直向深海处游去。  
　　这算是拒绝么？喻文州看着自己空落落的怀抱，注视着王杰希的背影，一时不知道多少感受都翻涌上来。  
　　“愣着干嘛？不走吗。”  
　　游出一段距离的王杰希看着杵在那里不知道干什么的人鱼，皱着眉头喊话。  
　　  
　　接受了这个设定的王杰希倒是适应的很快，天天这里游那里去，六个月内玩遍了太平洋，差使人鱼找美食也丝毫不带客气的。  
　　只是肚子里面揣了个球不太适应。  
　　六个月的肚子像吹气球一样迅速膨胀，几乎是一天一个size，肚子上紧实的肌肉消失，换而成了孕育小生命的场所。几乎每个夜晚都会被胎动吵醒，孩子的力气很大，鱼尾拍击能把王杰希痛的满头冷汗。然而他却丝毫不讨厌这个意外，甚至在喻文州搂着又脚抽筋又肚子疼的他心疼到眼红，放话说不要孩子的时候，他也只是安抚的拍了拍人鱼的小臂，笑着说没关系。  
　　这是我......和你的孩子呀。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你想回去？”喻文州拖了一条还蹦跶着的金枪鱼，急匆匆的赶回来就看到恋人望着海面的样子，不禁有些黑脸。  
　　“嗯？没有。”刚刚回过神来的王杰希看着恋人一脸不爽。暗暗发笑，不过自己养的人鱼还是要哄的，他凑上前，主动的吻了吻喻文州的脸颊，却被肚子里调皮的小东西锤了一拳，一下子撞到喻文州的怀里。  
　　喻文州单手搂住投送怀抱的恋人，另一只手飞快地扔了金枪鱼，护住已经大的可怕的肚子，顺手摸了摸手下滑腻的肌肤。  
　　“宝宝饿了。”人鱼的唇贴在男人的耳边，低哑的嗓音酝酿出暧昧的气氛。  
　　一股电流从王杰希的耳垂边流过，直直通向全身，食髓知味的身体泛起绯红。  
　　“来吧。”反手拥抱住人鱼的王杰希眼角染上媚色，六个月没羞没臊的生活足以教会他什么叫做忠实于自己的欲望。  
　　如果人鱼的伴侣没有可以孕育生命的子宫和胎盘，人鱼宝宝就无法从母体获得任何的营养物质，无法健康成长。这时候人鱼的精液就是最好的营养物质，若是喻文州不能定时的输送营养，王杰希也会在胚胎营养耗尽时陷入发情的状态，来求取精液的进入。  
　　更何况人鱼其实是一种占有欲极强的生物，宁可恋人死去也不愿别人占有他的身体。王杰希刚刚的举动已经触碰到喻文州天性的底线，此时不宣布主权更待何时？  
　　人鱼冷色的唇在锁骨处流连，吮出一个又一个色情的吻痕，力度重到似要把面前的人类拆吞入腹。王杰希昂着头，露出脆弱的喉结，锁骨处的力度带来微微的疼痛，却又可以完全让人清醒的意识到这个人鱼是正在占有自己的人。  
　　“嗯哼...哈啊”人鱼的舌下移，含住了那颗自从怀孕以来愈加突出而敏感乳头。王杰希几乎是立刻就被逼出了呻吟，尖锐的犬齿似乎要将可怜的小东西刺个对穿，带着倒钩的舌灵活的挑逗，像是要挤出哺育孩子的乳汁......  
　　“真的出来了，杰希”人鱼略带戏谑的嗓音响起，王杰希感觉自己的唇被含住，一股浓厚的奶香味就扩散开来。这个是....男人拖着混沌的脑子思考，...这个是他自己的，乳汁，他已经做好了哺育孩子的准备，像一个女人一样，被吮吸乳头......  
　　屈辱而有羞耻的念头盘桓在脑海，却如同催情剂一样点起欲火，被海水拂过的皮肤都忍不住开始战栗，后穴不断开合，已经呈现瑰红的穴肉在股间若隐若现，肠液被挤出，在海水里留下一丝浑浊，很快就消失不见。硬挺的性器抵在突出的小腹上，流出的前列腺液在小腹上留下淫靡的痕迹，又被海水带走。  
　　折腾够了那两个小东西的喻文州舔过双乳之间的凹陷，向下将耳附于男人的小腹上，明显却又细微的心跳与他和男人的频率慢慢重合，奏出生命的节奏。再向下是男人被小腹压着不能完全挺立的性器，短短六个月已经能让它从一开始的青涩变得烂熟，汩汩的流出汁水。尖锐的指尖磨搓过龟头上的小孔，均匀的老茧带来更加刺激的快感。  
　　“就是舔了舔乳头，就已经出水了，杰希真骚。”喻文州专注的盯着面前的小东西，然后用唇舌包裹住那个渴望爱抚的欲望。带着倒刺的舌缓慢舔过每一寸茎身，似乎要勾勒出每一处突起的青筋和凹陷的褶皱，锐利的犬齿被小心翼翼的收回，却还能时不时碰到敏感的龟头，疼痛让欲望更加膨胀，跳动着要寻求释放。  
　　“唔啊...不要嗯......好爽...嗯哈。”已经不止一次被做过口交，却每一次都温软的口腔和粗暴的动作虏获。王杰希没来得及羞耻自己身体的敏感，已经被拉入欲望的深渊。他不由自主的拉住人鱼的头发，而突起的肚子却阻止了他继续使力，只能无谓的挺腰抬胸，让性器得到更深的抚慰。但这却是把乳头送到了海浪的手上，已经被舔舐到扩大一倍的乳头成了任人采撷的樱桃，半透明的红在海水的流动下泛起丝丝的白，竟是又被挤出了乳汁。  
　　人鱼放开快要到极限的阴茎，惹来男人不满的呜咽和半眯着眼的嗔视。他将王杰希翻了个身，从背后半楼着他——突起的肚子已经不能适应正面的姿势，只有后入才能在保证安全的情况下好好享受这场欢愉。  
　　细细密密的吻从脖颈开始一路沿着脊椎向下，被完完全全占有的感觉让男人忍不住回头和人鱼交换了一个缠缠绵绵的吻。  
　　“嘶啊...痛....”没有扩张，人鱼布满青筋的粗壮就嵌入了王杰希的身体，被撕裂一样的痛觉依旧存在，然而渴望被粗暴对待的后穴却只是微微带了点红肿。人鱼以引着王杰希的手指去摸他们连接的地方，被完全撑开的嫩滑和触碰到的滚烫热度把男人耻到把头埋进胸里，被痛觉刺激的有些委顿的性器却又开始膨胀，不听话的手指却是顺着那一圈粗大绕了又绕。  
　　“呵呵....”被恋人可爱的心口不一取悦，人鱼慢慢的挺腰开始动作，海水和肠液的润滑让动作并不困难。顾及孩子的慢慢研磨却带来和大开大合不一样的快感，紧致的穴肉被完全开拓成粗壮的模样，与每一处突起凹陷紧密的结合，时不时旋转的性器将多汁的穴肉摩擦个遍。似乎阴茎经过的地方就能变成敏感点，火辣辣的快感后空虚的想要更多的抚慰。失焦的双眼仰望海中的夜空，右手与爱人食指相扣，王杰希终于忍不住主动扭腰把自己钉到人鱼的肉棒上，结束这种甜蜜的折磨。  
　　“要干就干。哈嗯！...别墨迹”  
　　扭腰的力度终于能把性器一下子吞入体内，王杰希满足的叹息一声，随后故意绷紧了大股。  
　　“你还行不行....呜哇！”突然的撞击让王杰希整个人都攀上了顶峰，修剪良好的指甲嵌入对方的小臂，性器跳了跳，浊液四射。  
　　被刻意收紧的穴肉夹的倒吸一口凉气，又被质疑了能力的喻文州一口气将性器整个抽出，狠狠的捅入，直接撞在了敏感点上。果然不用跟这个人客气，该干死的时候就得干死，喻文州黑着脸，性器毫无技巧的干入，完全不顾刚刚被插射的王杰希还处在不应期。至于人鱼宝宝，要是连这点冲击力都受不住，那也不用在弱肉强食的大海中活下来了！  
　　不应期的抽插只能让人感到痛苦，王杰希一边摇着头一边往身后人的怀里缩，然而迷茫中却忘记如今唯一可以依靠的拥抱如今是给他带来痛苦和快感的源泉。  
　　被爱人无意识依靠的动作取悦，喻文州安抚性的吻上男人的侧脸，轻柔的，甚至是不带情欲的，单纯的爱意。下身的动作却愈发凶狠，九深一浅，每一下都直直的顶上最敏感的一点。王杰希被操干的叫也叫不出声，性器渐渐地兴奋起来，在小腹上摩擦。后穴也渐入佳境，重新开始吞吐咬合取悦入侵者。  
　　性爱的味道沿着海水传播到远处，驱散了一群觅食的热带小鱼。  
　　后背位可以让性器进入到内里，直直抵达胎儿的吸收口。喻文州将龟头狠狠地抵在那个地方摩擦，那个小口爱不释手的把粗壮的东西包裹住，连带被完全操开的媚肉一起，蠕动着包裹着欲望。人鱼爽的吸了口气，对着那个口子就小幅度的抽插起来。根部的两个小球一点都不客气的撞击在已经被拍红的臀部，把它挤得变了形。  
　　“唔哈...烫...嗯嗯...啊哈”王杰希的呻吟终于算是被操了出来，射过一次已经没什么气力，这呻吟软软的，小小的，想一直猫爪子直接撩拨到人的心坎里。然而他却并不好受，身后的人已经操干到他灵魂的深处，连边边角角都能熨帖的照顾到。恍惚间有一种要被全部拆吞入腹的错觉。他扭过头向人鱼索吻。  
　　喻文州含住了爱人送上门的唇，吻的粗暴而有激烈，下身的铁杵终于结结实实的烙进男人的身体，像是要做上标记一样，浓厚的精液向体内喷洒。  
　　“好热哇嗯....烫！”灼热的液体填满了整个后穴，完完全全属于一个人的感觉让王杰希一个激灵，也射了出来。人鱼的射精持久而强健，一波一波的几乎是天荒地老。受不住的，王杰希昏在了人鱼的怀里。  
　　  
　　  
　　不知道过了多久，人鱼终于把半勃的性器抽了出来。穴口立即牢牢的闭合，不让精液流出。喻文州放下一直护着爱人肚子的手，随手捏来一只石头鱼，破开肚子吃了。  
　　呵呵，围观的高兴么，弄死你哦。  
　　人鱼看了一眼已经死透了的金枪鱼，一点都没有兴趣去吃它——死亡很久的鱼肉会变得麻木，带着一股子涩味。  
想了想，他抱起爱人向黄海赶去，那里的黄镖鱼不错，对孕妇是大补了。而且杰希上次也说很爱吃。人鱼想着，紧了紧手臂。


End file.
